


Sam VS Stevie (Human!Impala) Mini Fic

by CherryPieDean



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean





	

"What the hell, Sam?" Stevie shouted at the cold, dead-eyed version of her older brother. Two men had her by the upper arms, but they had no idea how ferocious she could be.   
"Take her away," he said, smoothing out the wrinkles in his FBI suit.   
Stevie had had enough. "Fine, be like that." She stunned them a bit with her mind control, making them focus on each other for a brief second until BAM! Stevie smashed their heads together and knocked them unconscious. "Sam! Look at me!" He stayed focused on whatever it was that he was doing. "Sam!" She screamed. "Listen to me! You're not yourself!" He only rolled his shoulders a bit. "Fine. Be that way." A red mist was blown like a kiss across Stevie's palm towards Sam. He inhaled it, started coughing, and turned toward Stevie. His un-Sam-like behavior remained, however. "Damnit. Guess I'll have to do this myself."   
Stevie ran at Sam, full-on body-slamming him into the cabinet behind him. Instead of him hitting the cabinet, however, he went through it. She stood back, confused. Her magic came in handy, however, and she conjured up blues and golds and threw them at the cabinet. The mists settled on Sam. "Gotcha!" she whispered as she threw her hands behind her, leaving Sam at her feet. The blues and golds dispersed, and Sam was no closer to being Sam.   
He tried to brush through Stevie's feet to which she jumped and landed a heel in the back of Sam's hand. He let out a small wince and scrambled to grab her by the ankles, but Stevie was too quick. She flew back and landed perfectly. "Come and get me," she said, smiling like a madman.   
Sam got up, smoothed out his navy suit, and turned to leave. Stevie hopped on a table and jumped to grab around his neck. She wrapped her legs around him, pinning his arms to his torso.   
He fought to get free, and Stevie jabbed him in the trachea. She pushed his right arm back and towards the left. Sam's face winced along with his gasping for air. She used her knee to pin it against his back until POP! Sam's shoulder came out of the socket. She unraveled herself from his torso and pushed him to the ground.   
Sam moaned at the pain a little. "Stevie?" he asked as he looked back at her. She blew some green mist towards him and he fell into a deep sleep. She put his shoulder back into its socket and sat him up against the table. "I'll be right back," she said as she gave him a hug and buried herself in his broad chest. Sam and Dean were the brothers she never had. A couple tears ran down her cheeks and soaked into Sam's shirt. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys," she said as she hugged tighter one last time as she blew an orange concealing mist around Sam to keep him out of sight. Only she could see the hazy cloud.   
She ran down the antiseptic hallway to go find where they had taken Dean. 


End file.
